Alone
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey is feeling lonely and unwanted, can his brothers cheer him up? R


**Happy Easter everyone, I have so many ideas for stories right now and I've written them all down. I now have to decide on which one to do first, I'll give you guys the choice at the end. I have a cold at the moment which means that I need some cheering up, I hope you enjoy this story xx**

**I don't own anything except the plot of the story. (I wish I owned Mikey though xx)**

* * *

**Alone**

Mikey was feeling excited, his Sensei had just told his brothers that they could go to the dump to look for new stuff and Mikey loved going to the dump! He loved digging through all the unwanted rubbish, he loved finding something that he wanted and he loved being with his brothers. Mikey raced out of his room and into the living room, he could hear his family in the kitchen,

'Come on we'd better go before Mikey comes down' Mikey's heart dropped and the smile on his face disappeared,

'Yeah you're right Raph, he's been such a pain today' Leo replied,

'Well i could do with him coming, I'm hoping to find some spare parts and they might be heavy' Donnie reasoned, Mikey was happy to hear at least one of his brothers wanted him,

'He'll probably break it instead' Raph growled,

'Come on guys, this isn't fair on Mikey' Donnie was annoyed by his older brothers talking about the youngest in such a negative way, Mikey was Donnie's best friend and Donnie was Mikey's too.

'Don't suck up to him Don' Raph growled back,

'Well what will we do? do you want Mikey to come or not?' Leo asked impatiently,

'I don't want to leave Mikey behind... but I really do want these spare parts...' Donnie replied, Raph was about to say something when they heard a running noise followed by the slam of a door,

'Uh oh' Leo said quietly as his brothers looked at him.

Mikey slammed the door and collapsed on the bed in tears, he couldn't believe what he had just heard! His own brothers thought he was a pain... why?... what did he do?... Mikey calmed down and turned on the radio a song had just started,

**Hello, hello anybody out there?**

**Cause I don't hear a sound.**

**Alone, alone I don't really know**

**where the world is,**

**but I miss it now..**

Mikey really did feel alone right now and he didn't know if his brothers had left yet or not..

**I'm on the edge and I'm screaming my name**

**like a fool at the top of my lungs.**

**sometimes, when I close my eyes **

**I pretend I'm alright, but it's never enough.**

Mikey did feel like screaming as the conversation his brothers had played in his mind, He closed his eyes to fight back the tears,

**Listen, listen I will take a whisper if**

**That's all you have to give.**

**But it isn't, isn't you could come and save me**

**and try to chase it crazy right out of my head.**

Leo, Don and Raph walked up to Mikey's room and could hear the song play, they listened as Mikey sang the chorus with the radio,

**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name**

**like a fool at the top of my lungs.**

**sometimes when I close my eyes**

**I pretend I'm all right, but it's never enough.**

Mikey heard as his brothers walked in to see him, they began to sing with the song,

**I don't wanna be down and**

**I just wanna feel alive and**

**Get to see your face again **

**I don't wanna be down and**

**I just wanna feel alive and**

**get to see your face again.**

Then Mikey sang,

**Once again...**

**Just my echo, my shadow**

**you're my only friend.**

The song finished and Mikey looked up at his brothers,

'We're so sorry Mike' Donnie whispered as he hugged his brother,

'We didn't mean it Mikey' Leo said softly as he sat next to the two youngest turtles,

'We love ya Mikey' Raph said quietly as he sat next to Leo. Mikey just nodded and hugged his three older brothers,

'I love you guys' Mikey said quietly as they hugged each other.

* * *

**Right so the two other stories are chapter stories, please help me make a choice:**

**1. Wolf warriors; The turtles visit Scotland and hear an old legend about the last wolf pack.**

**or**

**2. Anything for family; Mikey will do anything for his family, including going to war.**

**They both have fighting and family in them and either way they are both going to be written, but I can't decide which one to do first... please review and please help! xx**


End file.
